


He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother

by MnR



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Back in the Saddle, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, Clint is Alex's brother, Gen, Grumpy Alex, Grumpy Clint, I wrote this in an hour, LITERALLY, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha is not having it, Only not named Aaron, Pre-Avengers (2012), There will be more of this, i like tags, i think, my summary sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnR/pseuds/MnR
Summary: Clint Barton was having a normal post-mission evening when the news came on about the mass shooting at Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital. Before he was Clint Barton, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. he was Kenny Evans, and now his past has caught up with him as he needs to go check on his brother, who he hasn't seen in over 20 years.





	He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So my love of the MCU and Grey's Anatomy merged together when I got the idea that since Alex and Clint are both from Iowa, they should totally be brothers, and since I also love the Bourne Legacy, Clint should also be Kenny/Aaron. I wrote this in like an hour and on no sleep so it's un-beta'd. Any mistakes are my own. If you spot any please let me know in the commons. This is probably going to become a series of one-shots as both Clint and Alex grow into their characters. Maybe a multi-chapter fic if my brain cooperates.

*~*2009*~*

Special Agent Clint Barton had just returned from a mission with his partner, Natasha Romanov. They were relaxing in his D.C. apartment and had just turned on a cable news channel, trying to catch up on what they had missed while they were gone.

“Tonight’s top story, a mass shooting at Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital, resulting in at least 11 dead and double that number injured,” the reporter said showing a shot of the S.W.A.T. surrounding the hospital.  
  
“Clint isn’t that where…” Natasha started to say but Clint was already up and out of the room into his bedroom, grabbing his go-bag. “Clint… you don’t even know if he’s hurt,” she told him.  
  
Clint paused and looked at the screen again, watching as they reported on a list of injured and deceased, and went pale when the reporter said “Alex Karev.” “I’m going…” he told Natasha.  
  
“Not alone,” Natasha told him. “Let’s go,” she said grabbing her own go-bag that she kept at his place.

On the flight to Seattle Clint tried to doze so he’d be alert when he got there and his mind flashed back decades.  
  
*~*1987*~*

“Get the damn retard out of my house, I’m sick of having to take care of you fucking schizo,  a retard and two shitheads,” James Evans shouted at his wife as Kenny hid in the bedroom with Alex and Aaron. “Dad’s angry… cause I’m stupid,” he whispered softly.  
  
“You’re not stupid Kenny, you’re our brother,” Alex said hugging him tightly. “I love you Kenny.”  
  
“I love you too Alex,” he said softly as he hugged him back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Mom, where is Kenny going?” Alex asked as a lady walked Kenny out of the house with a suitcase.  
  
“Away Alex, Kenny is going away,” Helen said wiping at her eyes. “Where the bats can’t get him.”  
  
“I want him to stay here,” Alex said to her.

“He’ll be safe from the bats,” Helen said softly. “Come on, let’s go inside now,” she said leading him in.  
  
*~*2009*~*

“Clint, wake up… we’re landing,” Natasha said careful not to startle him. He sometimes reacted violently if he wasn’t woke up gently.  
  
“I’m up,” Clint said shaking the memory away. “He was seven, Aaron was five, and Amber wasn’t even born yet,” he told Natasha. “When Helen sent me to Berwin,” he added.  
  
“And then you joined the Army,” Natasha said to him softly, taking his hand.  
  
“And then I died,” Clint said squeezing her hand. “And Kenneth James Evans became Clint Barton, Outcome Agent 5,” he said looking down at their hands.  
  
“You survived,” Natasha told him. “You’re wiping out the red in your ledger,” she reminded him.  
  
“I don’t even know if he’ll remember me,” Clint said as they grabbed their bags and walked off the plane.  
  
“You’re his brother, he’ll remember you,” Natasha said with a smile as they made their way through airport security and out to grab a taxi. “Local news said they took the victims to Seattle Presbyterian Hospital,” she told him scrolling through her phone.  
  
“Where to?” the Taxi driver asked as they climbed into the back seat.  
  
“Seattle Presbyterian Hospital please, and make it fast,” Clint said to him. “He thinks I’m dead Nat,” he said to her with a sigh. “He’s gonna be pissed,” he added. “What am I doing?”  
  
“He’ll get over it,” Natasha said firmly. “You’re his family.”  
  
“I’m not the mentally retarded kid that couldn’t protect his family anymore,” Clint pointed out.  
  
“No… but you’re still his Kenny, his big brother,” Natasha told him, taking his hand again.  
  
The ride seemed to drag on forever, but the taxi driver finally pulled up to Seattle Presbyterian Hospital and they got out and walked inside. Clint paused in front of the information desk. “I can’t do this,” he told her.  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes, “I wonder if your brother is as dramatic as you are,” she scoffed and walked up the information desk. “Hi… I’m looking for Alex Karev, he’s a patient here.”  
  
“Are you family?” the receptionist asked.  
  
“I’m his sister, Amber Karev,” Natasha said sweetly.  
  
“Room 405,” the receptionist said after looking up his information.  
  
“Let’s go,” Natasha said grabbing Clint’s hand and heading for the elevators.  
  
Natasha and Clint paused outside the room Alex was in and Natasha peaked inside, “It’s clear,” she told him.  
  
“I can’t…” Clint said looking through the window of the room, seeing his brother for the first time in over 20 years.  
  
“Clint you go in there right now or so help me God, I’m putting you in a bed beside him, as a patient,” Natasha growled softly. “Go…”  
  
Clint nodded and walked inside, watching the monitor that was recording his statistics. He pulled up a chair next to him and sat down, taking Alex’s hand in his. “Alex…” he said softly.  
  
Alex heard his name and turned his head, opening his eyes halfway, “Am I dead?” he asked softly.  
  
“No… you’re not,” Clint said squeezing his hand.  
  
“But your dead… you died… Kenny… you died…” Alex said as his pulse started to race.  
  
“Alex, Alex… I didn’t die okay… it’s a long story, but if you don’t calm down, people are going to come in here, and I’m gonna have to go, okay,” Clint said softly.  
  
“You’re alive?” Alex said taking slow breaths to regulate his pulse once more. “What happened?” he asked him.  
  
“To me or to you?” Clint asked him.  
  
“I got shot by a fucking asshole, that’s what the fuck happened to me,” Alex growled. “Now tell me what the fuck happened to you, you look like you, but you don’t sound…” he trailed off.  
  
“Retarded?” Clint asked him. “Cause I’m not… not anymore,” he told him.  
  
“What you grew out of it? You don’t grow out of being mentally disabled,” Alex told him.  
  
“It’s a long story, and I’ll tell you all about it, but you need to rest now,” Clint said to him.  
  
“Fuck you.. you run away from Berwin, join the fucking Army, and then they tell us you were dead… and you’re obviously not dead, so you abandoned us… with that fucking junkie and our schizo mom, you abandoned us,” he said pulling his hand away from Clint’s.  
  
“I didn’t have a choice Alex… I swear, if I had a choice, I’d of come back, but they owned me, after the bombing, they owned me, and I… they threatened to take away…” Clint trailed off. “I need to tell this in the right order,” he said after a minute. “The bombing…”  
  
“The one you died in,” Alex grumbled at him.  
  
“I didn’t die, I was seriously wounded, and this government guy.. I mean, I was out of it, and he asked me if I wanted to leave, to go back, back to Berwin, and I couldn’t, I couldn’t go back,” Clint told him. “You don’t know what they did to people there… they gave me this chance, to become stronger, smarter, serve my country better, and I jumped at it,” he told him, looking down at his hands.  
  
“What did they do to you?” Alex asked him. “Kenny…”  
  
“They altered me somehow, my chromosomes, and they gave us these pills, they made us stronger, faster, smarter, and we had to keep taking the pills, to stay smart, to stay strong,” Clint said to Alex. “They used the pills to control us… threatened to take them away if we didn’t do what we were supposed to,” he told him.  
  
“What the fuck? That’s bullshit… to make you smart then take it away like that,” Alex said outraged on his brother’s behalf.  
  
“Anyway, I went off the grid for 4 days after a bad assignment, a lot of civilian casualties,” Clint said softly. “I was on this bullshit scavenger hunt, when the entire program was shut down and all agents were to be eliminated… but I survived… and I got viraled off the pills so I’d stay smart, and stay strong, and they couldn’t control me anymore.” He said to Alex.  
  
“But you didn’t come back,” Alex said looking at him. “We needed you…” he said to him.  
  
“I couldn’t, I got… recruited, by another agency, and Kenny Evans is dead, part of my deal was I couldn’t go back,” Clint said looking back at him.  
  
“But you’re here…” Alex said to Clint.  
  
“You almost died… where the fuck else am I going to be?” Clint asked him.  
  
“Are you going to get in trouble for being here?” Alex asked taking his hand again.  
  
“Probably…” Clint said to him. “But I’m here anyway,” he said with a smile.  
  
“I’m still mad at you,” Alex said to him.  
  
“I know,” Clint said with a smile.  
  
“You’re not forgiven,” Alex added.  
  
“Nope…” Clint added with a smirk.  
  
“Fuck you… give me a hug already dammit,” Alex said with a chuckle as Clint hugged him gingerly. “I missed you Kenny… every damn day for years I asked mom when you were coming back,” he said softly.  
  
“It’s Clint now, Clint Barton,” Clint told him as he pulled back.  
  
“Did that government program hate you?” Alex asked with a smirk.  
  
“When did you turn into such a smart ass,” Clint said with a laugh.  
  
“Well I am a doctor,” Alex said with a smirk and a yawn.  
  
“Rest…” Clint said to him. “I need to go find a hotel…”  
  
“I’m not going to wake up and you’ll be dead again?” Alex asked him as he fought to keep his eyes open.  
  
“I’ll be here tomorrow morning Alex, I promise… I’m not dead,” Clint said running his hand through his hair.  
  
“I love you Kenny,” Alex murmured.  
  
“I love you too Alex,” Clint said heading for the door and smiling at Natasha. “He’s mad at me.”  
  
“He get’s mad at you the way you get mad at me,” Natasha said with a laugh.  
  
“Well, we are brothers,” Clint said with a smirk as they headed down the hallway. “I’ve gotta stay here for a while.”  
  
“We’ve got two weeks off, I’m not going anywhere, let’s go find a hotel,” Natasha said taking his hand. “Kenny…” she said with a smirk.  
  
“Nope… you don’t get to do that,” Clint grumbled to her. “Alex get’s a pass cause he got shot, and he only knows me as Kenny.”  
  
“Whatever you say Barton,” Natasha said shaking her head as they headed out to find a hotel.


End file.
